leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mauville Gym
The Mauville Gym (Japanese: キンセツジム Kinsetsu Gym) is the official Gym of Mauville City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Wattson. s who defeat him receive the . In the games Before entering the Mauville Gym, the player is forced to battle Wally in front of it. Generation III The Gym is filled with electrical barriers designed by Wattson himself. The barriers can be turned on and off by stepping onto switches across the floor. After the Gym Leader has been defeated, the barriers will be turned off permanently. When defeated, Wattson will give the player the as well as as a reward. Generation VI The Gym's electrical barriers now come in blue and red varieties, with color-coded switches. Stepping on a switch shifts the direction the like-colored barriers project from vertical to horizontal and vice-versa. The Gym has also been divided into two different floors. Just like in Generation III, the barriers are turned off once the Gym Leader has been beaten. When defeated, Wattson will give the player the as well as as a reward. Appearance Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 2300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=RS |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 2400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 8000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 9000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | 150px|Guitarist|Kirk|448|2|081|Magnemite||16||309|Electrike|♂|16|36=ジョージ|37=George}} 150px|Youngster|Ben|272|1|309|Electrike|♂|17|36=ヒロト|37=Hiroto}} 150px|Battle Girl|Vivian|608|1|307|Meditite|♀|19|36=マコト|37=Makoto}} 150px|Guitarist|Shawn|476|2|100|Voltorb||15||100|Voltorb||17|36=マイク|37=Mike}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWattson.png |size=150px |prize= 2,520 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=ORAS |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} }} In the anime The Mauville Gym first appeared in Watt's with Wattson?. and reached the Gym, where the young Pokémon Trainer entered it in order to challenged Wattson for a Gym battle. However, the group quickly got lost inside the building, as the Gym had many traps, like falling into a whirlpool. After going through all the traps, Ash challenged Wattson and won flawlessly, stunning the Leader and making him question his abilities. Ash eventually realized that had accidentally been supercharged by one of Wattson's robots. After realizing what happened, Wattson told Ash to keep the Badge and not to worry about challenging him again. When Ash and the others returned to Mauville City in Manectric Charge, Ash decided to challenge Wattson again, this time with his newly captured . This time, Wattson defeated Ash with his newly evolved . In addition to Wattson, the Gym assistant also makes his home at the Gym. He appeared to be interested in , and gave her advice on the Pokémon Contest in Verdanturf Town. Pokémon used in Gym being powered-up by the exploding mecha-Raikou, it was defeated with only a single . Magnemite has worked with Wattson for a number of years, during which Wattson and Magnemite overcame Magnemite's struggle to master Thunder Wave. Magnemite's known moves are and .}} was the second Pokémon used by Wattson against Ash. Like Magnemite, it was defeated with a single Thunderbolt. Voltorb's only known move is .}} was the final Pokémon used Wattson during the Gym battle. By this point in the match, both Wattson and Magneton were determined to defeat Ash, but Magneton couldn't stand up to Pikachu's super-charged and was also knocked out in a single hit. It reappeared in a flashback in Whiscash and Ash. Magneton's only known move is .}} after Wattson's defeat by Ash. After cheering Wattson up, it sent Team Rocket blasting off together with Ash's Pikachu. After this, it stayed with Wattson. It was seen again when the gang returned to Mauville City. Electrike evolved into after defeating Team Rocket. Ash decided to challenge Wattson and Manectric to a training match with his Torkoal. After a fierce battle, Manectric emerged victorious.}} Category:Hoenn Gyms Category:Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Malvenfroh City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Malvalona fr:Arène de Lavandia it:Palestra di Ciclamipoli ja:キンセツジム zh:紫菫道館